How life can be
by Ingabritta
Summary: A short glimpse of the lives of Erik and Christine and their families. Sequel to Until we meet again and Brief encounter. New chapter added to tell how it all turned out. Another chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**How life can be**

"What have you got there?" Christine asked her daughter.

"It's a magic rose. It plays as it opens. Look!" The rose opened its shining metallic red petals as it played a soft enchanting tune. Margurite looked at it fascinated, and so did her mother.

"Where did you get it?" – "It came in the same package as the music sheets which were sent to you. I opened it. It said especially on this one that it was for me. It's a present for my eighteenth birthday."

Christine could very well understand who had made this rose. He took after his father in much. "Will you accept this gift from Charles?" she asked. "Isn't he much too old for you?" – "Mother! He doesn't court me. We are friends. He likes these beautiful things."- "I know."

After a while Christine said "They plan to come to Paris, all of them, this autumn." Margurite's face brightened. "That's wonderful! I know who will like that – Philippe. He wants to see Charlotte again. I know he has thought of her, and he talks of her a lot." – "That's not good. Your father will not like it. He wants Philippe to court the daughter of one of his friends."

"I like her" Margurite said. "We are rather alike, she and I, although she is blond. We like music and we are almost the same age."

'You are alike' Christine thought 'but fortunately not because of the one reason that could not be.' She remembered what Erik had written to her when she and Raoul had announced that they were expecting a second child: "Please tell me, is she mine?" As if he had wanted the child to be the fruit of their only meeting in New York, and as if he knew it was a girl. With relief she could assure him that the child was no doubt Raoul's. Not long afterwards he and Meg revealed that they too expected another child. In time two girls were born, one christened Margurite, after Christine's favourite opera role, the other christened Charlotte Christine. Erik had insisted on the latter and Meg couldn't say no.

While the Giray family stayed in America, de Chagnys made trips to New York and finally they began to meet. Not often, but enough to keep the contact and to let the children get acquainted. Soon it was obvious that Charles and Margurite developed a special contact, even though he was older. Once Christine said to Erik "We should appreciate it now, that Margurite is not your daughter. If she had been, we would always have had to be careful they don't fall in love, for reasons we can't explain." The one meeting at the hotel was their own deep secret.

Margurite told her mother once: "I asked Charles how he could be so handsome when his father is so ugly, at least under his mask. And he told me he has it from his grandfather. You know Erik's father Charles, who died before the son was born. I can't bear to hear about how mean his mother was to him. Perhaps that's why he loves his children so."

They were an odd couple, Erik and his son. There was no end to the fantastic contraptions they constructed. "You have to show this for the world" Christine once said as she came to visit. Meg agreed. "I tell them so all the time." Finally they dared to take the step and open a small amusement park, which soon was very popular.

Charlotte began to dance, like her mother, but soon she had another interest. She wanted to become a tight-rope walker and she had plenty of opportunities to practice among her father's and brother's stuff, so when they opened the park she performed dancing on a rope high above the people's head.

Philippe and Margurite found the life of their friends exciting, themselves having to behave according to what was expected from them, children of a vicomte. But nothing could stop Margurite from singing. When Erik looked at his son, listening to Margurite singing at one of their visits, he fully understood his feelings. "Lots of girls like you" Charlotte told her brother "but you are not interested." – "You know fully well, little sister" her brother told her "that there is only one girl I want. And I will continue sending her little gifts to show my appreciation."


	2. Chapter 2

The year after the eighteenth birthday of both the daughters, the de Chagny family came to visit New York several times, and especially the young generation spent time together. Also madame Antoinette Giry came to see her daughter and her family at some occasions.

The following year Christine and the children came, while Raoul stayed in France, and after a while Philippe also returned to Paris, leaving the two women of the family to spend the summer with the Girays. Margurite still had a strong interest in music and Erik began to give her singing lessons.

Christine and Margurite

"There is no way I can allow you to get involved with him romantically, ever. Don't you understand that?" Christine looked at her daughter. Margurite looked back, angrily."Just because you didn't want him. Or you wanted him, but didn't take him. He's free for me now."

Now Christine too was angry. "How could you say he is free? He is married, that's what he is. He can't just forget about his wife, who helped him so much." Margurite looked at her hands. "That's history, mother. They have given each other all they can give. I know that Meg is interested in one of the men at the amusement park, you know the strong one managing the carousels. I have seen them together."

Christine sighed. "Well, look at it this way then – he is too old for you. He could be your father – and as you know by now, he also wanted to. You must find a husband from your own generation. Your father and I wanted you to be interested in one of Philippes friends, or any other of our kind, so to speak. But I could accept Charles, since you appreciate his world and share his sense of beauty."

"Our kind.. you didn't belong to that kind when father began courting you. He was your ticket into it. You used to be like me. And Charles - I do appreciate him, he has so much from his father, and he likes me. But he is too much. Too talented, too handsome. It's too simple."

Christine scutinized her daughter. "I see why Erik attracts you. It's the whole concept, the one he was, the danger. It's a dream, but it's not everyday life. What about him? Is he interested in you?" – "I can make him. If he sees you in me I could enchant him. He teaches me to sing, we are together a lot, it would not be difficult to make him want me."

"Do you think so? I think he would hesitate. You are my daughter and the woman his son wants to court. If you could make him fall for you, then you really are a strong persuader."

Erik and Margurite

Erik gave Margurite singing lessons. She was very talented a made great progress. "You sing wonderful" he said. "You sound like your mother and you look like your mother. But there is another dimension to you too. You are a little different. There is a certain crispness to you, you are fresh like an apple.." Margurite looked at him. She was very pleased and exited to hear him talk about her in that way. Then perhaps she had a chance.

"You know I love to sing for you" she said. "I feel appreciated and seen, as if I meant something." - "Of course you mean something. You should sing at the opera. And not stop because some man asks you to or if you want to start a family."- "I want to. I want to sing with you."

They sang a dramatic love duet. Margurite gave all she had to give and their voices blended together. Finally they stood face to face and he looked at her. She dared to put one hand on his shoulder and lean against him. "You know I want you" she said in a low voice. "I long for you, you must understand that." He didn't move. "That can't be possible. You are the same age as my children, you could have been my child." - "But I am not and I know you find that good too. I can feel you looking at me." He took a step back. "Of course I look at you. You are the image of my love, young again.."

She came close again and kissed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her back. She pressed herself against him and felt the exitement. After an eternity among the stars they returned back to reality. He let go of her. "That's quite enough" he said. "This can't happen again." – "Why? Because you are married?"

"Meg has nothing to do with it. We have let go of our obligations to each other. I know she wants something else, and I let her. No, it's about you. Charles thinks of nobody but you. I can't go behind his back and take the girl he loves away from him."

"You – him – as if I belong to any of you. I must decide for myself who I want to love." – "You have your life before you. You don't have to love either of us. No, you go on singing."

Christine and Erik

"You cannot have my daughter." She only had to whisper, since her mouth was only inches away from his. "No, I do not want to." His lips touched her upper lip, nibbling it. "Or in fact I do, because she is so enchanting. Who would not want her? There is only one way to stop me from taking her." He too spoke in a low voice. "I understand. And that is happening now?" He opened her negligee, revealing her corset. His hands searched for the buttoning at its back. Since his shirt was already open, there was a good chance that "that" was going to happen now. The wall of the almost dark room was right behind her and she could not go further back. "I have no choice then" she said "for the sake of my daughter" and she lifted her arms and put them around his neck. When she kissed him he found the buttons.

Charlotte

Charlotte went out on the tight-rope, high above the people's heads. But not too high this time, she had chosen a lower hight than usual, out of some instinctive selfdefence. Perhaps she shouldn't have performed at all. As she began dancing she heard in her head again the conversation she had overheard just a while before she went to her performance. Christine and Margurite had been talking, unaware of her being in the next room.

"Philippe sent me a letter" Christine told her daughter. "He said that Sylvie Brissac had given him an affirmative answer to his proposal. Perhaps they will marry this autumn." Margurite smiled. "How nice for him. But sad for Charlotte. You know she loves him, and I thought he loved her too." – "He did, I think. But finally he took to reason. It would not look good for a future vicomte to be married to a variety girl." – "And that will come from you" Margurite said. "What else were you?" – "I was an opera singer. And I gave it all upp when I married." – "Who says that Charlotte would not give her life up to marry Philippe? Or is it the fact that she is Erik's daughter?"

Having heard that much Charlotte fled the room. She felt devastated. Her dreams, her longings, they suddenly all disappeared. They had not talked about the future, she had just imagined.. When they called on her to perform she did so, in trance. Now the thoughts went all around in her head and tears began to blur her sight. Dangerous.. a false step.. and she took it, and fell..

Charlotte opened her eyes and looked around. It was all clinical white around her. The first person she saw was her grandmother. Madame Giry smiled. "So you are awake now, my child. How do you feel?" – "I don't know yet." Charlotte couldn't move her left leg. When she looked at it she saw a great bandage all the way from her thigh until her ankle. "What happened?" – "You don't remember? You fell from the tight-rope and broke a leg. You also had a concussion. It was a week ago." – "Have I been unconscious all that time? How could you come here so fast, by the way?" – "I was already on my way. I was going to surprise you. Quite a surprise finding you with a broken leg."

The truth suddenly hit Charlotte. "That's not the only thing that is broken" she said and her voice was sad. "My heart is broken too. He doesn't want me any more. He has another." The tears began to fall again.

Charles and Margurite

Margurite looked at the waterfall before her, with glittering blue lights and an aerial music behind it. "I want to show you so much" Charles said. "If you will follow me I will show you the world. In images beneath the ground – and in reality. You don't have to commit to anything, just follow." She turned to him. "How do you know what I think?" – "I hear things. And I'm perceptive. I know you think you love my father, but you are wrong. That's just an infatuation. You must take him for what he is, your music teacher and friend. You don't have to love me either, as long as you let me be were you are, show you the beauty of things. I will not stop you from singing either."

Margurite almost felt offended. "It seems to me that you are all in collusion against me, mother, Erik and you." – "I am not against you. But I'm perhaps not as predictable as you believe either." – "Mother! Now I know you conspire against me." – "Please calm down. She only wants what's best for you." – "She wants what she thinks is best for her – and I know what that is."- "Shh, don't say it. We must go and cheer my sister up now. I will certainly not forgive your brother for what he did to her."

Charlotte and Philippe

It was near Christmas. Charlotte had accepted to accompany her family to Paris for the holidays, although it hurt. She didn't want to think about Philippe and his treachery. But she wanted to see her grandmother and Margurite, so she decided to treat the young man utterly cold when they met.

They stayed at madame Giry's apartment. A couple of days before Christmas the de Chagny family was invited for dinner. Charlotte hid in another room. She heard Christine and her mother talk. "How good to see you again. You did come? You were not going to leave the family?" Her mother's voice sounded surprised. "You mean a divorce? No, it didn't go that far. I know Erik said I could do as I pleased, and I wanted to stay. That silly story soon came to an end, and he, Bruce, didn't want me any more. I learned a lesson from it. Now I will stick with the family." Her mother was so lucky, Charlotte thought.

She heard someone enter the room. It was quiet. Then he said "Charlotte". Her heart almost stopped. Slowly she turned around to look at him. He was as handsome as ever, looking perhaps a little older, a little more worn. "What do you want from me?" she said quietly. "A final glance at your forsaken love?" He shook his head. "No. Now that I see you again I know I made the right choice. I told Sylvie I could not marry her. I said that it was just my father's wish and that I didn't want to commit myself just yet. She was angry of course. Then she told me she had other suitors and that I mustn't bother her again." The light returned to Charlottes eyes. "So you will not get married?" He came closer. "Perhaps I will. That depends on what you say – and our parents. And if you want to abandon the life you live now." She moved slowly. "Perhaps I have to anyway. My leg is not yet healed, I might never be able to go on a tight-rope again." He went up to her and took her in his arms "I was so scared when I heard you had fallen. You could have died.." and then he kissed her and she kissed him back.

When Margurite a little later sneaked into the room they still stood embraced. "I think she forgave him" Margurite whispered to Charles, who was right behind her. "And don't you go say to him 'What are you doing to my sister!'" – "I will not. On one condition though – that you do the same to me." She turned to him and kissed his cheek hastily. "That will do for now. Perhaps more to come later."

Antoinette Giry

It will all be for the best. I will stay and support my little Charlotte if she needs that, once she has become the young madame de Chagny. Charles and the others will manage. I hope he will come to visit some time, bringing Margurite, since I am sure she will accept to marry him in the end. And the others? As much as I love my daughter and want her happy with her husband I still think countess Christine will not refrain from going to New York every now and then and that will not only be to sing at the Metropolitan.


	3. Chapter 3

**How life can be chapter 3**

The wedding was very beautiful. It took place in a small church in the heart of Paris. The only persons present besides the parents and siblings of the bride and groom were the count and countess Montpellier, friends of the de Chagnys, with their son Eugen, Philippe's best friend, and some of Charlotte's friends from the amusement park, who had come all the way from New York to say goodbye to their friend, since she was going to live in Paris. The officiantor was one of madame Giry's acquaintances.

Erik escorted his daughter down the aisle. Philippe waited for her at the altar together with Eugen, his best man. When Erik had delivered the bride he sat down beside Meg in the pew. She had already produced her handkerchief, and both the mothers let their tears flow during the ceremony.

Afterwards they all gathered in the porch. The new young countess Charlotte de Chagny radiated with happiness. She still walked a little stiffly, but her husband held her arm in a firm grip. Christine and Raoul embraced the bride and wished her good luck. So did her friend Margurite. Charlotte whispered in her ear "I hope to come to yours and Charles' wedding soon." – "Perhaps" Margurite answered. "We will see about that."

There also was a reception at the de Chagny residence, with more people attending. Erik, Meg and madame Giry kept to themselves as the noble guests complimented the newly married couple. Margurite couldn't refrain from showing off her engagement ring, a beautiful ring of silver with a big diamond and lots of small rubies shining. Erik had let his son choose whatever he wanted among his collection of Persian jewels.

Erik as well as his son were very relieved when Margurite realized that her feelings for her music teacher was nothing but an infatuation. Charles never stopped surprising Margurite and never seized courting her, and finally she understood that she wanted to share her life with him. Their plans were that he would go on managing the amusement park together with his father and that she would sing at the Metropolitan opera.

During the evening Christine and Erik had time to talk. "I presume Margurite will come to New York after Christmas" he said. "The Metropolitan opera offers her to join the opera chorus and that is a way to getting rôles. She also has the name, your name, to fall back to. She can stay with us until she and Charles decide to get married." – "I understand you will miss Charlotte. If Charles too leaves home you will be alone again." – "As will you. You will miss Margurite but you will support Charlotte instead, as will her grandmother."

Christine smiled. "So we change daughters. It came to this, that our families associate this way." He lowered his voice. "Will you come to New York?" – "Maybe. Do you think I should? When Meg is back with you after going astray." – "We lead a good life, as I imagine you and Raoul do too. But what we have together, you and I, that's unique. I long to meet you again. I can hardly wait." – "Not here. I will come to you. I long for you too." She touched his hand, ever so slightly. "But our meetings must be few and exclusive. I will come in spring. But before you go back we will meet in private, I promise. We need a kiss to keep our feelings alive." He squeezed her hand. "I look forward to it."

Margurite went to New York and began to sing at the Metropolitan. After a few months Christine came to visit her daughter and the Giray family who kindly let Margurite live with them. One day Christine went to a special hotel, to a special room.

When Christine opened the door Erik was already there. "The standard has increased" she said."This room is much more exclusive than the one where we met the first time." – "Only the best is good enough for us" he said. "This meeting is exclusive. This is my life, Christine. You are my life." He was close to her. "You can't say that. You and Charles run your company, you teach Margurite, you and Meg live together and love each other. I'm just a small part of your life." He caressed her face. "Every time I meet you it's a bonus, since it was never meant that we should meet again. But the more I see you, the stronger my longing becomes." She put her hands around his face. "We will have grandchildren in common. That will be a link between us too. " – "But not the way I want it.." They put their arms around each other and kissed fervently, and then nothing else had any importance but their goal for the moment – being together in the generous bed.

In the autumn the same year Margurite and Charles got married. The ceremony took place at the amusement park, in a room especially decorated for this purpose. Charles and Erik had surpassed themselves in adorning the room and there was music, light and water to accompany the ceremony. Margurite's parents were present as were Charlotte and Philippe, in spite of her being pregnant.

The following year the young de Chagnys had their first child, a son who was named Antoine Eric. Margurite was expecting hers and Charles' child. It was a difficult pregnancy and Christine came to support her daughter. When the child was born they were all alarmed. It was a girl and part of her face was deformed. Not as much as Erik's, but part of her right forehead and cheek were red and slightly deformed. It was said that perhaps she could grow out of it or that she could have it operated when she grew up.

Margurite felt very bad about this. She talked to Erik. "Once I thought I loved you" she said. "If I had borne your child, as I wanted then, it perhaps had looked like this too. Am I getting punished for something I have done?" Erik looked at her tenderly. "I am the only one to blame" he said. "I should not have let my genes pass on." She smiled. "You dared to do it. I am so glad you allowed Charles to be born. I told my mother once that a loathed the way your mother treated you when you were a child. I will not do the same. We will care about our little Erica." – "Erica?" – "Yes, I think that should be her name. She will be a special child. I think she will be a musical child if she takes after me, you and Charles. We will not hide her face and she will decide for herself how to do when she gets older.

Erica Giray grew up a child of many talents. She didn't sing, but she composed, liked to invent things and to draw. She hid her deformation with her long hair. Everybody soon got used to it. Sometimes but not very often she met her cousin Antoine, but they never got close. Christine came to see her grandchild every now and then, her visits including private meetings with Erik. Meg sometimes found other interesting men, but never left her husband.

_Ten years later_

Margurite met her daughter at the door. "I had a telephone call from your teacher. He said you were bad today." Erica didn't look very remorseful as she entered the room. She took off her hat and coat. "They just got what they deserved" she said. "Minnie and the other girls. They provoked me, and you don't do that unpunished." She went out into the kitchen. "I didn't think you should care about them talking about your looks, didn't we agree on that?" Erica pulled her hand through her hair, showing the bright red skin of her forehead and cheek. "Yes, but there must be a limit to it. When they all come at the same time, singing evil songs, that I can't stand. It was sufficient for me to hit Minnie, actually, then the others dropped off." Margurite fetched cups from the cupboard. "It's good the boys don't annoy you, you couldn't fight them." – "I think I could. But they admire me. They are very impressed by father's and grandfather's amusement park. " Erica went to the larder. "I told the girls that my grandfather would come and scare them. I said he looks much worse than I do." – "Erica!" But Margurite appreciated that her daughter could take care of herself, especially now, when she and Charles had little Christian to care about too.

Erica laid the table with scones, butter and jam and mother and daughter had tea together. This was their time of the day together, just the two of them. Then Margurite returned to her son, who was born without any disfiguration at all – they were all grateful for this, though she felt it as unfair to the daughter. "Can I go see grandfather?" Erica asked. "I suppose you can." Margurite appreciated that they liked to spend time together. Erik adored his granddaughter and she loved her grandfather very much. "I think he has made me something new today."


End file.
